Challenge fic
by Irusha the Kitsune
Summary: A sum of challenges, mainly just things I'll come up with in order to take my mind off the stress of studying. Oh, and just so you know I plan on reading the stories you write for my challanges ! I'll also update the story and let you know who took on what challange- I would like to avoid more than two people doing one challenge And please finish the stories you write for this!


_**Hey guys, Irusha here! Or, as some of you know me, FaravusGaming. I saw some of these 'challenge stories' floating around and thought they would be a good way to continue writing, but not distract myself too much from the upcoming ACTs... Oh yeah! I took the ASVAB recently, and oh boy I can tell you it isn't fun! How am I supposed to deal with this when I'm still only in high school...? "Because fuck you, that's how!" That's now my favorite phrase thanks to "Reaching for a Dream..." Although, I could do without all the lemons LOL. Anyways, doing this challenge-fic in what I deem to be a 'unique' fashion- Let me know if you like it! **_

A black-haired, pale teenager sits in front of his computer screen with a bored look in his vibrant red eyes. At a second look, there are two fox ears on top of his head and a single, fox tail waving slowly behind him. It occurs to you that this is how the author perceives themselves... Although, if you didn't know better thanks to your fourth-wall-breaking perception, you would think that this _he_ was a _she_... That's just how beautiful they were... You press a button on the temporal space transmitter your wearing, hoping to warp out before he notices you... When nothing happens you begin to worry, and then as if it were a dream the environment destabilized around you, throwing you into an endless void. A rough, throaty voice echos in the surrounding void until it sounds like it's directly behind you.

_**"You did well to make it this far... I didn't expect anyone would shatter that illusion as easily as you did... Yes, without a doubt, you're the one I've been searching for all this time..."**_ As you turn around you see a relatively pale teenager of mixed descent. From what you can tell, he's mostly Irish... When you blink his face changes and suddenly a German face is staring back at you. Then Asian, then Caucasian...

The only thing that stays the same is his brown, slightly curled hair and his dark, smoldering eyes the color of the richest, darkest chocolate... Your thoughts are interrupted by a deep chuckle, sounding much healthier than before. _**"While I appreciate the compliment, I'd like for you to keep those thoughts at a minimum... I have a challenge for you as a fellow writer."** _You don't like the way he said that something about it just rubbing you the wrong way. You start backing away slowly, but before you get too far red-gold, ethereal chains wrap themselves around your limbs and hold you in place.

_**"I never said you could go..."**_ His tone is dark at this, a sudden, predatory gleam in his dark eyes... He lightens up soon after, a grin on his face._**"Anyways, I'm FaravusGaming! The Kitsune you saw earlier is one of my creations... And the star in most of my fanfictions!"**_ After a brief sigh, he shakes his head, smirking slightly.

"_**But... That's not why you're here. You're here for a challenge, right? Well, there are plenty on the board to choose from..."**_ A board suddenly appears at this strange brunette's side, many pieces of paper attached by some means you can't detect. Grabbing one at random, you see a nicely arranged document in front of you...

**Description:**

_"After this last beating, Naruto has had enough... On the verge of death, the young blond reawakens inside his seal! He meets his parent's chakra imprints and soon after he awakens a power thought lost to the ages... Watch out Elemental Nations, because here comes Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze!"_

**Abilities:**

1\. Sensor

2\. Chakra Chains/Adamantine Sealing Chains (Note, it's required that this is a bloodline from the main family of the Uzumaki clan.)

3\. Wind, Water, and Fire release. (Wind and water from his parents, Fire from the Kyuubi.)

4\. Sharingan (To accommodate this, make it so he had to get a blood transfusion from Mikoto Uchiha because the hospital staff planned to use poison instead of blood after a particularly harsh beating.)

5\. Fuinjutsu, because Fuinjutsu can solve any problem! There's nothing you can't do with it!

6\. Kenjutsu training, have him find his mother's Katana beneath a loose floorboard at some point... (He does live in his parent's old apartment, after all!)

**Rules:**

1\. Keep character bashing to a minimum-

2\. As for Sasuke... Well, does this sound familiar? '_Why does he have that power? That power should be mine as an Uchiha Elite!'_ Yeah... Don't be that guy. Nobody enjoys it when Sasuke acts like that as far as I'm aware

3\. Don't make Naruto an idiot- This one is a 'duh' to me... Who wants to read boring, Canon Naruto? We're here for Fanfiction, not a written version of the anime! But at the same time, don't give him Nara level intelligence. Find a middle ground!

4\. Give Naruto a defined fighting style, don't make him a brawler- Again, we're here for a fanfiction... Not a written canon. So, in that vein, don't have him spam shadow clones every fight! But you can still have him use them to train

5\. No Harem, at all. Period. Have Naruto decide on one girl! This one you can be a bit more free with- Pair him with whichever Naruto girl you want, as long as she's around his age! (Hell, you could even pull a girl from another anime...)

**Optional:**

1\. You can give Naruto the Rinnegan later in the story if you want

2\. Change Team 7.

3\. Friendly (Maybe female) Kyuubi- just don't overdo it!

4\. You can have up to three OC's in this.

5\. Include different 'Yokai' tribes and maybe demons that the Bijuu came to rule

_**"Hope you like this challenge...~"**_


End file.
